Gifted Hands
by Krazywriter1
Summary: I was skilled in What I did,I was gifted with an amazing talent and yet I couldn't save the person I loved the most but falling into the Naruto world has nothing to do with 'gifts' narutoxoc


Okay this is the rewrite, I don't write lemons or smut

* * *

Pausing in my step, I twirled around as Lucy cried out a small groan.

My baby laid on the soft snow as it covered her small figure like a blanket,her brown moppy hair plastered on her face,cheeks puffed out like sleeves she clutched her legs in agonizing pain rolling gently in the snow.

I rushed to her aid as I ushered her up she squezed her eyes shut afraid something bad would happen

Pulling out a hanky from my purse,I gently touched the bruise on her knee

She opened her eyes as the pain subside but in the midst of everything she asked me a simple question

"momma,How did aunt grammy look like?"

with my eyebrows raised I draw small circles on her knee, it waw soft and smooth just like a new born baby, her eyes followed the pattern I did on her knee I touched her bruise as her legs drew back, and with a shaky voice I replied

"Honey, what's wrong?"

She drew a long breath as if in a hurry She mumbled a few words

"youliketalkingabouther and"

She looked at me with her brown eyes which were so innocent, _which were so pure,_ they didn't know the pain I experienced and with a shaky breath I recalled what happened the that faithful night

 _Putting my hands in my gray sweater, I raised my eyebrows as I realized something_

 _Mom didn't answer_

 _Running my hands through my hair I continued eating my apple and calling her_

 _but no answer_

 _I dashed into the sitting room and my eyes widened_

 _Mom was on the floor_

 _kneeling by her side, I took her hand and shook her_

 _no answer_

 _putting my head on her chest I tried feeling her pulse or heartbeat or something_

 _Nothing_

 _then I noticed something, Her face was covered in blood_

 _My eyes trailed down to her legs_

 _It was bloody._

 _Sobs escaped my throat as i realized something_

 _Mom was gone_

 _Forever_

Small hands shook me as I snapped out of my daydream, lucy looked at me back her her eyes full anxiety,I smiled back at her as her fingers intertwined with mine

She looked at the snow as she continued kicking it

"its okay mon, if you dom't wamma talk abouz it"

"but"

She looked at me as her bangs covered her peircing brown eyes

"how did you neez aunt stacy amd Pan"

I snorted as looked at the sky, My hands clasped together

"its a long story but"

 _I stood at the the table of stacey mcgills and Pamela Bright_

 _Yeah, both were in my dormitory and I hadn't said anything to them_

 _Not anymore I thought as my Hands tightened on the small brown tray_

 _As they made their way to their seat I approached slowly_

 _waving my hands I was about to say_

 _My face first met with awful cafeteria they served here,as I scrambled to my feet Kenzie Gay stood two centimeters laughing her face off_

 _My face burned with embarrassment as everyone in the cafe turned around and started laughing_

 ** _At me_**

 _I was about to burst into tears as a soft voice startled me_

 _"are you okay"_

 _Stacey stood right in front of me as she handed me a tissue_

 _Meanwhile Pamela Gave kenzie one of the biggest glares I've ever_ _seen_

 _She helped me up as Pamela stood behind as we walked quietly back to study hall_

 _Pamela broke the silence as she gave me a foxy grin and gave me her hand and said_

 _"hi, I'm Pamela Bright"_

 _I smiled back at her as I outstretched my hands in the same manner_

 _" I'm Rachael wells"_

"and that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship"

I concluded as lucy made a small'O'sound on her lips

Putting her moppy hair on my thighs,she turned her head sideways as she said

"then Why did you becone a dooctor"

I yawned as I outstretched my hands

"oh,thats easy,I wanted to help people y'know"

she yawned again as she quirked her head to the side

"goodnight mom"

"sleep tight lucy"

* * *

I yawned again as I made way to our apartment

I'm telling you,this girl is Crazy

a smile appeared on my lips

But it was really sweet for her to do this

I glanced at the pink scarf around my neck

 _Lucy looked at me as she brought the dozen of tickets she won_

 _looking through the gift shop she saw a giant brown Teddy and a cute pink scarf_

 _She smiled at me as She exchanged the tickets for somethiong_

 _I looked through as I saw it_

 _A cute pink scarf that wrapped gorgeously around her neck_

 _kneeling down she removed it and handed it too me_

 _"yours!"_

* * *

I continued walking as person appeared from the shadows I twirled around as I moved for the other side

Another person appeared from the shadows

I made way for the left as I quickened my pace

I heard rudtling and grumbling as I continued running

until I tripped

 _really!_

But as I waited for my face to make contact with the ground

I felt as if I was falling

lucy tightened her grip on my neck

I felt like that for hours

Until a sharp hit on my butt and I was brought back to reality

I shivered as I curled like a ball to feel

Suddenly another person appeared from the shadow

I threw my purse as dollars scattered on the floor

He held his hand up

he had blond hair, three whiskers on his face and a pair of blue eyes,It was deep like the ocean

In a flicker of light he appeared in front of me and had a knife on my throat

* * *

So yeah I managed to rewrite this story pls Read and review


End file.
